Jason comes Home
by Ldrmas
Summary: What happens when Dick Grayson is mansion sitting and Jason Todd decides to come to Wayne manor to find out about the newest littlest Wayne? Happens in a time line after Under the Red Hood and Son of Batman. Bad title I know I apologize. Ratings for cursing, blood, fighting, and eventual pairings. Pairings BatmanxSuperman, DickxJason, TimxSuperBoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in the living room of the manor was thankfully not as creepy as most mansions should be when they were cold and dark. Dick was resting in front of the warm fire with the book he had to read for his University class. The Bat aka Bruce and Tim were out on nightly patrol, which Dick would, more like should, have joined in on had it not been for Alfred blabbing to Bruce about a certain final report that was over 70% of Dick's final grade. Said report not even being touched by Dick yet, until now.

Moving on, Alfred had gone out on his annual once a month day off and Damian was in the back of the manor sleeping in his room. Dick was here for two reasons. One again being the report that he had to begin and at least get half way finished as instructed by Bruce, and two because of his sleeping brother. Alfred had pleaded practically begged for him to be at the manor while everyone else was out besides the littlest robin. He couldn't really blame Alfred for asking since last time they left Damian by himself it had been bad, no not bad, really bad. In that case Dick sat upon the couch doing his homework and acting more house sitter than baby sitter.

He was sure that if he had not grown up in these lonely silent rooms right about now he would be having a panic attack for it was just too quite for his liking. When he had arrived he had double checked all alarms and traps that surrounded the house so he knew they were on and would inform him if something was wrong. Even though with knowing all that something just felt wrong. He placed his bookmark in his book and stared hard at the fire trying to recollect his feelings.

All the training that he had received was just telling him he was crazy but Bruce's first lesson was to always trust your instinct, which was now telling that something was just not right. He sat upright gaze still on the fire listening to the silence waiting for something, anything to happen but even after the expense of minutes there was nothing. He waited still and even after doing that he was just about to let out a sigh of relief only before he could a scream rang out through the mansion.

The eldest bird was on his feet and practically flying down the hall within a lapse of ten seconds flat. He only froze at a corner when gunshots, not gunshot, no shots, rang out. He ran faster than he ever had after hearing those terrible bangs. He could hear shuffling and thumping, though that could have been the beating of his frantic heart, of a fight within Damian's room, so he yelled out as he slammed his foot against the wooded door, which shattered from the kick.

"Damian!" Dick yelled as he came into the room only to pause to look upon the scene at his feet. Two bodies were practically millimeters from one another. One had a knife edging into the skin of the other who was holding two guns on either side of the smaller ones head. Neither moved from the other even though both appeared to be exhausted from the brawl that had destroyed the bedroom. Dick ignored the mess instead focused solely on Damian and a man he never thought he would see here.

"Jason!" Dick started as he stepped closer being careful of the debris. "Put the guns down!"

"Tell this fucker to drop his knife first!" Jason Todd yelled back, his body not moving though his eyes flickered to Dick before focusing back on the youngest Wayne.

"Grayson, do you know this low life scum who dared to disrupt my sleep and was idiotic enough to think he could sneak into my room?"

"Why you sack of-" Jason growled yet was cut off literally for Damian dug his knife deeper into the milky white flesh, blood now dripping from the blade.

"Damian! Stop! This is Jason, he was the second Robin. Bruce told you about him, remember?" Dick explained as he now stood right beside the boys though he had no idea what or who he should grab first.

"Father told me he was dead. Is this man an imposter, if so he doesn't need to live." The youngest inquired while digger his knife deeper into the muscle of the green eyed youth.

"Stop! Damian, I'm in charge and as such I demand you to remove that knife! Now!" Dick commanded while glaring at the kid at his feet. Damian glanced at his superior for a moment before sighing and edging the knife out while quickly backing away to the other side of the room.

"Argh! Dammit! I'll kill you, you little shit!"

"Jason! Enough!" Dick now stood in front of the taller one, separating the two.

"Look I don't care why you're here but you are going to die if you don't bandage that, so can you not be an ass and let me help you?" He reasoned knowing that a cut from Damian was always meant to kill and he already had enough to explain to Bruce. He didn't need to add 'dead brother' to the list. Jason just continued to glare at the youngest in the room before growling out something between a "yes" and "just keep that brat away from me." Dick sighed then the two went to the nearest bathroom, one that wasn't Damian's attached, where Grayson began fixing up the other. Damian had followed and stayed by the door, close enough to attack if needed yet was still heeding Dick's wishes by not being too close. Dick was almost finished so he believed now was a good time to break the silence and get some answers.

"So what are you doing here, Jason? I thought after the explos-incident you were staying away from anything that had to do with us?"

"When Brucy couldn't find me in the wreckage of the building I blew up, ya mean, I escaped, what else? I left for a while after that but when I came back last week I followed Bat and Tim hearing them talk about you and brat over there. I wanted to know who the brat was so here I am. How was I suppose to know the little shit was a psychopath?" Jason spat while his glare intensified on the one off to the side.

"Out of all the members of this stitched together family, I assure you, that title fits perfectly for someone who is dressed as a poor motorcycle want to be who just lost a fight to a child." Damian remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh kid, I'm going to shove my guns so far up your as-"

"Jason!" Dick barked and shoved Jason back from getting any closer to the fourth brother.

"Enough already, from both of you. I already have a headache from thinking on how I'm going to explain the mess in Damian's room to Alfred."

"Oh yeah, where is he? He does a better stitching job than you ever could." Jason commented as he examined the sticth job in the bathroom mirror.

"You can just say thank you, asshole."

"Aww, what's wrong. Dicky? You know you seem angry, shouldn't you be more happy about seeing me after all this time?"

"Of course, I'm angry! You sneak in, do property damage and then when I save your ass you insult the help I give, what part of this am I suppose to be happy about?"

"I'm not particularly happy that I was denied my kill, Grayson."

"Shut up, Brat! No one asked you! Besides, Dicky, you should be happy that I picked a time to do this when Brucy wasn't here, doesn't that make you happy?"

"Not practically." The boys froze for that answer had not come from any of them. They all turned spotting the new comer just outside the doorway. Bruce and Tim stood there looking at the three who starred back. The two new parties were still in uniform and Tim had his staff in his grip as if he suspecting to use it on someone. Bruce locked eyes with all of them before turning away.

"Living room. Ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Comes Home

Chap 2

Each boy knew what that meant: "family meeting in the living in ten minutes, if you are not there then will be hell to pay." Dick took Jason's hand leading him to the living room, Damian went to his room to grab a robe, while the Bat and Tim went to change. Exactly ten minutes later eventually each boy were siting on the couch, in order, while Bruce sat across from them in a random love seat. The father of the house again gazed at all of them, each one knew this gaze. The famous detective stare where Bruce was trying to decipher where to start. He finally let his eyes settle on Jason, who out right refused to look in the elder's eyes.

"Jason, do you care to explain why you're here?" He asked though was displeased to only get a shoulder shrug as a response, but for now he let it be.

"Dick, tell me what happened."

"Jason came hare here wanting to see Damian, obliviously going it about it the wrong way 'cause I found them in the middle of a destroyed room both close to killing each other, Damian closer to succeeding as indication of Jason's neck." Nightwing replied neither looking at any of the brothers nor his father. He was still calculating how much trouble he was in for letting this happened in the first place. Bruce nodded not saying anything else, wondering what he should ask next but Damian beat him to it by raising his hand.

"Yes, Damian?"

"Is this man really who he and Dick claim him to be, for I recall our last conversation on a one called Jason Todd, our second robin, and I specifically remember you mentioning that he was no more."

"I did say that, what I had meant was that the Jason Todd I knew and raised had died when I failed." "So you withheld that he was actually alive."

"Jason was brought back to this world thanks to your grandfather but he was diff-"

"Wait! Ra's is this little brat's grandad!?"

"Why would my grandfather bring back to live this sorry excuses for a sack of life?"

"What did you just call me, you brat!"

"Hey! Don't yell at my brother!"

"Stay out of this Timmy!"

"Jason, stop yelling at them!"

"Oh yeah, why don't you make me DickWing!"

"Such an unimpressive comeback."

"You ASS-"

"ENOUGH!" All four stopped, some falling back onto the couch. Bruce glared lightly before finally rising to his feet and placed his hands behind his back.

"Dick, go to your room and finish your homework." Without another moment to lose Dick gathered his stuff and left the scene, thankful that he was off the hook, for the moment at least.

"Tim and Damian, go to bed in Tim's room. And Damian don't wake your brother in the morning with your 4 am work out."

"I never do, Father." Was all the youngest replied as he and his older brother left the room together. Jason still refused to look at the older one in the room even when it just the two of them alone, though Bruce looked at him squarely stepping closer to be right in front of the teen."

"Jason..." The last eldest Wayne paused once Jason flinched at his own name.

"...your room has missed you, I'm sure. Why don't you go try to get some sleep."

"You're not kicking me out?" The Redhood growled back, lifting his head just enough to lightly glare at the only parent he had ever had.

"This is your home. I have no right to deny you that. We may have differences and disagreements with your new hood side, but as I see it you're still alive and still my partner, my solider, and more importantly you're still my son, right?" Bruce replied with a smile before turning back around to face the fire.

Jason stared long and hard at the other's back before growling loudly and storming out of the room. He then went to his old room slamming the door closed only to then grind his teeth and slam his fist into the wall, thankfully not leaving a dent. Ignoring the tears dripping down his cheeks, his hand that wasn't connected with the wall gripped his black locks tightly. That stupid man was suppose to be mad at him. His stupid "father" was suppose to yell and fight with him to get out, not welcome him back with open arms. Jason would not admit that he missed any of this, not his room, not Alfred, not his stupid brothers, and he would never in a million years admit that he missed Bruce. He'd die again before he did.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Comes Home

Chapter 3

The next morning Jason woke up long before sunrise heading down to the practice arena in the bat cave to get in some exercise. For hours he punched the dummies so hard that they almost broke. It wasn't until around five thirty that he let up and headed back upstairs. After showering and changing he headed into the kitchen only to freeze as the took in that the youngest robin was at the small kitchen eat at table. Damian merely glared at him before going back to eating the full course meal in front of him. Jason glared back but walked over to the stove examining the posts, pans, and plates that held all the necessary breakfast food.

"Don't." Jason had tried to reach for a slice of bacon though stopped at the command.

"What, brat?"

"That's not for you. Leave it be."

"Oh yeah, and what gives you the right to tell me-"

"I made the food therefore that is my right. Unlike you, I am able to use my two hands to create something other than only using my appendages to shoot that uncivilized weapon you call a gun."

"Okay, that's it I'm going to-" Before Jason could finish though and actually teach this pint sized twerp a lesson, the side kitchen door unlocked and opened. Alfred walked in looking refreshed though otherwise happy to be back home. He put down his things, turning to Damian to greet him, though froze and went pale as he spotted the other teen first.

"Jason." He whispered in true surprise. Jason blushed and scratched the locks on the back of his head in nervousness, he couldn't remember the last time the old butler used is first name.

"...HI, Alfred..." He was able to mutter before he felt arms around his body squeeze him tight. Alfred was hugging him and, dare Jason say it, crying on his shoulder.

"Jason.. Oh, Jason... I thought... Master Bruce said... Thank heavens..." The eldest man in the room mumbled continuing to squeeze the one he held on too. Jason didn't know what to do until he unfroze and too wrapped his arms around the butler. He didn't say anything but this alone was what he needed. Ha had missed Alfred more than he cared to admit and now knowing the family friend missed him just as much was too much to handle right at the moment. Damian silently excused himself leaving the two alone. Alfred finally let go so that he could lean back and look at the teen with a wide smile. He then lightly patted his hair and eased away.

"I'm so happy you're back with us, Master Todd. It is good to know you are alive." The oldest member of the family commented as he went to the stove and started gather food onto an empty plate, only to then hand it off to Jason.

"Yeah...um... Damian said I can't eat this..."

"Oh don't worry, Master Damian makes me this every time I go out and though I appreciate the gesture, he simply makes too much."

"The brat makes this for you?" Jason questioned once both of them had seated themselves at the table and Alfred lightly chuckled.

"Yes, despite his bitter tongue, he seems to respect me enough to be kind and make this for me on days I come back. He may not seem like it but he does respect all of us, he just has weird ways of showing it." Jason only hummed in response and kept eating, 'cause even though he hated the kids guts said kid sure did know how to make a meal. It was almost as good as Alfred's cooking. Bruce walked in, grabbing his cup of coffee and the last serving of the remaining food.

"Welcome home, Alfred."

"Good morning, Master Bruce. No problems while I was away?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm sure Jason and Damian will be able to explain to you after breakfast. They'll also help clean up, won't you Jason?" Said teen only nodded in response, knowing he couldn't refuse after Bruce welcomed him home last night.

"I see, how bad is it?" Alfred asked with a small disappointed sigh.

"Damaged furniture, blood stains on the carpet, and I believe just two bullet holes in the wall." Bruce recited as he had obliviously examined the room once again to know what had to be replaced and fixed.

"Well, that isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I'll call the companies to have the furniture and the rug replaced, can Lucius have someone come for the wall?"

"They'll be here around four."

"Wonderful. Now, please excuse me, I'll go get ready for the day." After saying that Alfred excused himself leaving the two alone. It remained silent between them until Bruce finished his coffee and put his cup away in the dishwasher.

"Jason, this is your home, but I still do want to set down some rules. I don't wish for you to go out during the day for still legally you are dead. If people saw you it would only cause trouble. During the night you are free to do as you please again just don't draw to much attention to yourself. Also while in the house you will not fight with your brothers, especially Damian, and you will listen to Dick or Alfred when I am not around. Understand?"

"Yes, Bruce." Jason only muttered but that was enough for the older Bat family member. Bruce nodded and patted Jason's head gently before leaving. Jason sighed before getting up and cleaning the table only to then leave the room. He had to figure out something to entertain himself until the night came. That would be when he would have some real fun.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I wanted to thank everyone for all the follows. It really means alot and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. There was one Guest who left a review and this is the only way I can reply. My reply is that "Yes I can write a story like that but I most probably will not. I enjoy threesomes but I do not really write sex scenes well, especially if there are girls involved. It's just not my thing." Okay so I hope you all are again enjoying the story and have a good weekend. Til next time! *hearts*


	4. Chapter 4 (Bonus)

**Hello everyone!** This is for all the reviews and follows I've been getting for this story, just trying something out since I'm not really good at writing these kinds of scenes. I'm not sure if I'm going to have this scene have anything to do with the story or not, if I do I will let you know. I hope you all enjoy this little RedWing bonus. I have no Idea what to call Jason x Dick pairing but we'll just go with that. **Please review to tell me what ya think, enjoy! **

* * *

Jason Comes Home

Bonus Chapter

"Hey Dicky, whacha doing?" Jason smirked as he slunked into NightWing's bedroom without knocking of course. He didn't wait for an answer either as he plopped down upon the blue covered bed. Dick rolled his eyes yet didn't take them away from the computer screen and continued to type on the keyboard.

"I was, am working and am now asking you to leave so that I may continue to do so." He retorted as his hands practically flew along the keys. He figured if he kept himself busy then he wouldn't have to focus on the rebel ex robin, yet the shudder that sailed down his spine at Jason's laugh was terrifying. The younger adopted Wayne got up with a wicked smile etched upon his lips only to then close the bedroom door and loudly lock it. Once he had done so he came behind the older man before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. After a moment or two of that his hands began to slid downward, stroking the shirt the lower he went. Dick froze but quickly bit his lip so that no sound would escape him, which caused Jason to laugh once more.

"Oh come now, Night, you know I love your voice..." The gun wielder chuckled only to then drag his prey away from the desk and practically tossed him upon the bed on the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Dick gasped in surprise as he landed upon the plush comforter yet silenced himself as Jason crawled onto his lap.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll let you get back to work, once our work is done of course." Jason commented with a smirk before getting to his own work. It was as if clothes fell away at his touch. He adored Dick's creamy flawless skin the most so he didn't want any article of cloth blocking him from it. Dick was soon on his stomach gripping the sheets in a death vice, panting and moaning loudly as Jason's wet fingers penetrated him.

"It's so hot, Dick, you're sucking me in." Jason praised as his fingers just went that much deeper into Night's body.

"Ah...Ja-Jason...gawd...stop teasing..." Dick whined pathetically and gasped as he could feel another finger join the two within him.

"Easy, babe, bear with it a little longer, don't tense up now."

"Ah...ah-haaa...oh gawd..."

"Not technically the right name, let me see if I can change your tune." Jason chuckled as he slid his fingers out and lined himself up with the entrance into his lover.

"Take a breath, dear." Dick silently screamed as Jason slid into him yet soon started moaning the deeper the other went. Once Jay was fully within Dick he cupped the blue eyed ex robin's face before crashing their lips together.

"Mmmmm...You're so hot...It's so tight, it's suffocating me...feels so damn good, I don't wanna move..."

"You better move! Damnit, don't stop once your started, you jerk! Ah...damn...Jason, please..." Dick piratically cried as tears truly slid down his cheeks, which Jason smiled at the sight before licking the salt water away then did as his lover asked.

"Ah...Jason!" Dick gasped as the other retired robin thrust in and out of his body at an unforgivable pace. The blue bird clutched the sheets tighter than before and hid all of his face within the pillow. Jason grunted as he continued pounding into the other. He nuzzled his face against Dick's neck before sucking and biting at the skin he could reach.

"Ah...no...don't leave...marks..." NightWing cried after moving away from the pillow enough so that he could speak his mind. Jason paused in his intentions smirking before biting wide and leaving a nice purple mark high enough that no collar would be able to hide it.

"Hehe...sorry, couldn't resist..."

"Bastard!"

"No, but..." Jason suddenly pulled out and quickly gripped Dick's hips to then flip him over to his back. He eased himself right back into his lover with no mercy and smirked at the older's pained gasp.

"...now I am." He finished before he started up his thrusting all over again. Dick openly cried as he was now fully exposed to the one above him. He didn't like this position, it was embarrassing. Jason smiled as he leaned down licking away the tears and slowed his thrusts focusing on pleasuring his partner. He stroked Dick's weeping member, watching as Dick gasped out at the action.

"Ja-Jay...you don't have too..."

"Just enjoy it, Dicky..."

"No...don't please...I'll com-" Dick moaned out loud as Jay stroked him just that much faster and hit the pleasure spot within his body at the same time.

"It's fine...come, babe...I'll make it worth your wild." Jason cooed as he stroked and squeezed the member in his grasp. Everything combined was too much for NightWing so only seconds later he yelled out as his back arched and as he came the juice covered Jason's hand. The red hood smirked as he changed Dick's position for the final time, placing Dick's legs upon his shoulders and gripped his hips so to be able to dive deeply and as fast as he could. Once Jason started all Dick could do was cry out again even though he was exhausted from his ejection yet the action from the hood figure felt so damn wonderful.

"Almost...com-coming...I'm coming, babe, say my name..."

"Ja-Jason! Jason!"

"...Richard." Jason swore before he too moaned and filled his lover with his seed. As he came down from his high, he gazed down at the one beneath him before gripping his leg lovingly and gently kissed it.

"I...damnit...I lov-I love you, Dick..." He sighed out as he gazed deeply into NightWing's blue eyes. Dick gazed back up at Jay, slowly easing himself up as much as he could before kissing Jason passionately.

"I...I love you too..." He whispered only to then flinch as Jason slid out of him. The red hood smiled at him before laying both of them down and pulled a clean blanket over both of them.

"We have to make sure we get up early enough to clean the sheets before Alfred get's them."

"Don't worry about that now, just sleep." Jason sighed as he kissed Dick's forehead before falling asleep. Dick smiled as he snuggled deeper into the warm body beside him and indeed too fell asleep. It had been an eventful night, after all.

TBC(story)...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review! See ya next chapter! **


End file.
